My Secret? WellI'm Babe Raider
by Alone234
Summary: Casey McDoanld AKA Babe Raider has left the diary of her life in the old home back in Canada. About 1000 years later, a 13 year old girl finds the diary in one of the floorboards and unlocks the secret of Babe Raider. Can she handle the inceset? The murde
1. Introduction to my Life

a/n: SO i wrote a new story i was inspired i guess. Now i didn't write a lot becasue i want to see what you guys will think about it. If it's total garbage i will happily delete it. But if you think it's wonderful and worth a try i will happily continue. It's weird I know and original but the originals are always the best ones. Not the recycled stuff thats uaually on here. Anyway enough of my rablimg please enjoy this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own this, only the plot.

Introduction:

* * *

In the year 3000, a little girl by the name if Jasmine lives in Canada with her mother and her brother and sister. Since she is that youngest in the family, she tends to get picked on not only in the house, but also at school. Kids really don't like her and it's hard to deal with life. She wishes that one day she could be a superhero and have magical powers and defeat everyone that did her wrong. When her and her family moved to Canada they bought a very strange house. Jasmine felt very attached to it though. As she was unpacking in her new room one of the floor boards popped up and there was left a diary dated back to 2007. It belonged to a girl named Casey.

* * *

Chapter One: Hey There!!

Okay I'm going to tell you this. You, the one that finally found my diary. I am Babe Raider. Yeah I know it sounds weird and ridiculous but it's true. My name is Casey McDonald and I lived in this room. The room that you are in right now. I have a mother, Nora, and a sister Lizzie. My mother got married to a guy named George. Little did I no I thought George only had a daughter named Marti, but he had two other children, a son around my age and another son around Lizzie's age. It was tough especially with Derek, that's the one around my age. He was soo annoying. I despised every moment that we were together. One day as I was on my way downstairs I found Edwin (the son around Lizzie's age) and Derek playing a video game. As I looked closer I noticed that the girl in the video game was a spitting image of me well because, it was me…Babe Raider. I tried everything I could to ban the video game so know one realizes it's me but it didn't work. Now I have to do a lot more to hide my identity. But Derek's best friend Sam is getting a little suspicious. He constantly reminds me of how much I remind him of Babe Raider. Except for the boobs of course not even Pamela Anderson can top those.

Well anyway now that I kind of clued you in on my story I can start getting to the good part. And everything in this story is real, the incest, the back stabbing, the fights, the deaths, and everything in between. So hold on tight as I show you…my life.

a/n: Review tell me what you think. I think i can suck up my tears and hear the criticism.


	2. Something is strange

After a long day at school I was on my way to the car when I got a phone call. Not any phone call, _the_ phone call. Usually William calls me to tell me about how fast the babe raider video games are selling. I'm not a really big super hero. What happened was not too long probably about last year, I was in a mall in New York City when I went with my dad. This guy comes over to me telling me how much I looked like this drawing. He showed it to me and it did look like me. And he wanted to know if I would be his muse for his comic book. That guy was strange. Everything that happened to Babe Raider happened to Casey. The background story was Casey's life story. Babe Raider and her mother and sister had to move in with her mom's new boyfriend. And the oldest son was Babe raiders arch enemy. Maybe that's the reason why I fought with Derek so much. Because he was ZOD. Because I actually wanted to live like "Babe Raider", Well Williamm called me saying that Babe Raider was supposed to be in a movie. Babe Raider The Movie. And that he wanted me to star in it. I was shocked. Yes, I can act, but I don't want everyone to know about me being her. Do you know hoe embarrassing that would be? I just hung up on William and went straight home. Derek was on the couch playing with Sam…Babe Raider.

"Hey, we're playing your game." Sam said. I hated when he did that. He always makes me believe that he knows. But just to be safe I shrug it off and usually call him a loser.

"Loser," I say He begins to laugh.

"Uhh, I can't sand this why can't I just beat this level!" Derek said throwing the controller on the ground.

"What's the big deal?" I asked staring at _my _video game.

"I don't know how to defeat friggen ZOD. Every time I tell Babe Raider to drop kick him, she says No." Derek said.

"She's been working all day. Maybe she should rest." I Say.

"She's not real! (_Little do you know_, I think) She's just a video game what are you? Mentally challenged?" Derek asked.

"Why don't you just try it. It's not hard. Isn't there a rest button for Babe Raider. What if you hold onto the button for a while and she wont be so stubborn." I added

Derek didn't want to do it but he did anyway just to prove how little I knew about Babe Raider. He picked the controller off the floor and pressed the botton and help it for 30 seconds. Then hit the drop kick button and what do you know Babe Raider did it.

I Happily smiled and was on my way upstairs. Sam smiled at what I just did and hurried after me all the way up to my room.

"How on earth did you just do that?" Sam asked

"I just put myself in Babe Raider's shoes. If I had been fighting for hours on end I would want a rest." I said going over to my closet to pick out something to wear.

"I have the suspicion that you have Babe Raider's shoes." Sam said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked Wait why on earth you would think I was babe Raider anyway. She's a fictional character made up just to please pigs like you and Derek." I said half smiling actually liking Sam with his arms around me.

He was teasing me moving up to my shoulders then turned me around to face him. Something came over me just then. I felt different. My insides changed and I wasn't Casey anymore. My Alter Ego completely took over me and I kissed Sam. I was still Casey but I didn't think about consequences. What the hell was going on? Sam parted from me and looked at me.

"Wow, umm that was interesting Casey." Sam stuttered.

"Don't call me that, I kind of like it when people call me babe." _Did I just say that? Why did I say that what is my deal? _

"Isn't that a little weird? I mean where not even going out anymore. You want me to call you babe?" Sam asked curious but liking it.

_Alright I'm just going to tell him that I want him to for get that_.

"Sam Just….For…No it's not weird you like it don't you big boy." I surprisingly said rubbing Sam's chest. _I couldn't control my hands why was I doing that? Oh My God! _

Sam leaned in and kissed me again then Derek walked in the room. A soon as my eyes met on him I found myself repeating "ZOD" and I leapt on Derek trying to kill him.

"Casey get the hell off of me what is your deal you freak!" Derek was yelling and I was on top of him beating his chest._ What on earth is my problem I want to cry. Derek if I could stop I would I know how much this hurts. _

Sam came in and pulled me off of Derek but I turned around and kicked him in his chin like I was some ninja fighter. A surge of energy went thorough my body. I was going to force myself to say sorry.

"Sam…I'm ..sorry." Is what came out. Does that mean I can talk now? Let me test it.

"A,B,C,D,E,F.G… yes I can talk now!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered two traumatized boys were on the ground. I tried to help Derek up but he resisted and got up on his own cursing me under his breath. Then I reach for Sam who looked like he was unconscious.

"Sam are you alright, Sam?" I ask. He opened his eyes and looked like he had just seen the coolest thing ever.

"You are going to tell me, who you are starting now." He demanded


	3. Can I Trust him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot

* * *

"I don't know who I am actually Sam." I said

"You just nearly killed your step brother and you kicked my ass with one kick. You're definitely not Casey McDonald." Sam said still on the floor

"I can't say anything no one is supposed to find out." _Shit I can't believe I just said that. _

Sam got up now and looked her dead in the eye. "No one is supposed to know what? Tell me Casey now I know that there is a secret." Sam said.

"No!" I shouted. She turned back around to her closet.

"C'mon Casey I thought we could be friend's after the break up what's going on you can tell me. Does this have anything to do with Babe Raider?" Sam asked

I thought of it. Was it really okay to come right our and Tell Sam about what's been going on. Should he really be trusted of my secret identity?

"Alright but this is going to shock you and I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Okay shoot." Sam said.

I turned around facing him. "I….am…Babe Raider." I said with difficulty.

Sam just smiled. "I knew it! I friggen knew it! I thought it was impossible because your only 17 but I thought about it. How is it true?" he asked intrigued. He sat on her bed ready for whatever.

"Well, when I just moved here I was 1 going on 15 and my dad had brought Lizzie and me to New York for the week. My dad told Lizzie and I to stay in front of this coffee shop while he went inside. So there we were new to this place sitting on a bench when this weird guy spots me and runs up. He kept saying holy crap holy crap. And that I should take a look at this. He pulled out some sketches of this comic that he's been working on called Babe Raider and I looked exactly like her. I was shocked and so was Lizzie. He said he wanted me to be his muse. And I took the job. I get a paycheck every month. Huge money for being Babe Raider. Ever since I met the guy though weird things were happening. You know in babe Raider how she's the step child? Well so am I. and Derek is Zod the evil step…brother." I said.

Sam was so freaked….well in a good way. He couldn't believe it. He had been dating Babe Raider. The girl of his dreams.

"So what do you have to say?" I asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "Just sucks that I saw babe Raider in the topless mode and I didn't see you." Sam said and smirked. He noticed Casey's face burn with fire, she was going to kill him.

"It was a joke just joking. But, if you are her, that's not what you really look like under those clothes." Sam said trying to be superman and use x ray vision on Casey's chest.

"Hell. No! Why do you think I was so angry when I saw her chest? Because it wasn't real. William is so perverted and decided to use a girl with huge boobs." I shouted.

"Oh I get it." Sam said.

"I was sick and tired of people being in love with Babe Raider and not in love with me. So I dressed up like her, hoping that someone would notice the resemblances but nothing."

"And that's where I came in. I know Babe Raider like no one knows Babe Raider so I knew it was you. Derek wishes but if he knew Babe Raider, then he would know that's who you are. Good thing he doesn't cause your bro would be all over you." Sam added.

"Yeah I know. And I have no idea what just happened. I think something triggered "her". After I thought like Babe Raider in the game something changed and I couldn't talk. Everything I said to you earlier was totally not me. You know I would never talk like that. Don't think I'm a freak but I think she's my alter ego and I'm turning into her….slowly." I said.

"That explains you trying to kill Derek. And when you said Zod! Holy crap Casey." Sam exclaimed. "Alright I'm the only one who can help you. Your first reaction to Derek was like the first comic. When she sees him. So, which probably means that every time you turn she's going to get more and more aggressive. I'm the only one who can help you with this. We have to make sure she doesn't do this again. It can get really bad." Sam told her.

"No, I can't get bad what are you talking about. She's just going to say a couple of things, kick a couple of asses." I said.

"Casey! The topless level. She's going to show all of your goods to everyone!!!" Sam shouted.

"Oh my god you're right! Eww fix me!" I realized. Something inside me triggered again.I looked at Sam, so adorable.

"You know Sam, you're really cute. I don't know why we stopped going out." I said moving closer to Sam and sitting on top of him on the bed.


End file.
